The Neck Breaker
by LuckySox
Summary: On Break. Mucho Writer's Block.
1. Complications

_A/N: The story of the Lost School continues. I rewrote this chapter about four times. I sorta had writer's block, but it wasn't that I couldn't come up with anything, but I came up with a new idea each day, trashing all of my work and starting all over again. I'm sticking with this one. _

_No action here, sorry, but there are a few things for Kaede and Talon to work out, liek clothes and other stuff. Hope you guys like this._

**Disclaimer: I totally own Kaede and Talon. Max, and the Flock are JP's. Would I like to own Max and the flock? Hells yes. But do I? sigh...no.**

Chapter 1

Complications

_**Prologue: This was it. The death of Maximum Ride. Oh god, this is too soon…too soon…. All I wanted to do is fly away, but my wings…all the feathers were ripped out. I shut my eyes, and waited for that last fatal blow. I tried to remember a happier time. I found a memory quickly. We just got out of School 4, and were staying in a hotel, and…**_

One Month Earlier _(A/N: for the next ten chapters or so, it's going to be one big flashback that eventually leads up to the paragraphs above. In other words, keep tabs on this story!)_

I was awake, but I was pretending to be asleep. If he knew I was awake, he would wake up, and then he wouldn't look so peaceful.

When I say "he" I mean Fang. Don't jump to conclusions here, the Flock only could get two rooms in the hotel, and we had eight people. Everyone was sharing a bed with someone, I just happened to share with Fang.

I was resting my head on his shoulder, and he had one arm around me. We weren't really alone. Talon and Kaede were hanging from the ceiling fan, a few feet away from us.

With two extra people, we had to get creative so everyone could sleep. In fact, we had to get creative for a lot of things. What I mean is that, with the twins, there were some…complications.

Complication #1: After about five minutes of flying, we discovered that Talon and Kaede were blind in the sunlight. All those years in the dark made their eyes really light sensitive, and flying in the sky, completely exposed to the sun, hurt their eyes.

Complication #2: Talon and Kaede were dressed in rags, and they had no shoes. We were heading to New York, where nearly anyone can blend in, but they couldn't even be passed for homeless people--like the rest of us could. They had no place to hide their wings, and their feet had talons. One of Talon's hands had talons. And they had bright yellow eyes. And Kaede was about the most gorgeous creature alive right now. No way would they blend in.

Complication #3: Talon and Kaede knew absolutely nothing about the outside. This is a complication because I am not the most patient person in the world. It's easy to forget where they grew up.

So, as said before, we got creative. For Complication #1, Angel "persuaded" an optometrist to give them special contacts for light sensitive eyes. They were also colored, so their eyes were a normal brown sometimes.

For clothing, Fang, Iggy, and I donated some of our clothes. We would buy Kaede and Talon their own clothes later. Shoes we bought right away. Because of their talons, we got them big boots. For Talon, we got him a pair of huge leather gloves. He threw away one and kept the other. Complication #2 solved.

The two looked much more presentable than before. Talon was wearing a dark red hoody, and some black cargo pants. It was like half Iggy, half Fang. Kaede also went for a red look, wearing one of my red windbreakers, and some jeans. My favorite pair of jeans. I didn't recognize them at first, because they looked so much better on her than on me.

We had spent the night in a hotel, Talon and Kaede's first night ever in a hotel room. I began to plot how to reclaim my jeans again.

I would buy her some new jeans, and then they would be mine again. But I couldn't buy her shorts, not when she had those legs to show off. I would buy the most unflattering, ugliest pair of jeans ever, and then…

I sighed, satisfied with my plan. Bad move. This wasn't the type of breathing for someone who is asleep, and Fang noticed.

"You're awake." Fang said. It wasn't a question.

"Maybe" I replied coyly.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"She stole my jeans. I want them back."

"Uh huh."

"It's like she's wearing part of my identity." I said, narrowing my eyes at sleeping Kaede. She was my friend and everything, but it really bothered me that she was wearing my favorite pair of jeans.

"Uh…huh…" Fang said uncertainly.

I was about to explain why it was so important to me when I heard gleeful shrieks.

Angel, Nudge and Gazzy skipped into the room. Kaede and Talon awoke, and Kaede got down from her perch to embrace the little kids. The kids loved her already. Iggy shyly approached her, giving her a little wave.

Talon got down himself, stretching out his colossal bat wings. In a flash, they were gone. Because they had no feathers, the bat mutants had an easier time hiding their wings. Their wings were more compact, and they could wear tighter clothing than the rest of us could.

"What are we doing today?" Gaz asked excited.

"We should go shopping." Angel suggested. "Max wants her clothes back."

"Omigosh, I'd love to take Kaede shopping!" squealed Nudge. "She's just so pretty, and she looks so good in red and purple and orange and yellow and green and blue and…"

"Ok, ok, shopping it is." I sighed. I went over to the twins and showed them my credit card.

"See this? This is my super power: the power to get anything I want without stealing it." I said, waving it in front of their faces.

The two stared at it in awe. They were probably wondering how such a small card could get us anything. I just winked, and put in into my pocket. Shopping was going to be an exciting experience for them.

"Now we're going to buy you two some of your own clothing," I said. "There was a mall around here, so everyone just stick together. We are now off…to Kohl's!"

"To Kohl's!" all of us mutant bird kids chanted, raising their fists into the air. Talon and Kaede looked really excited, ready to jump out of the window to go to Kohl's.

**You shouldn't take them out. Not yet.** the Voice said. **The culture shock would be too much for them. **

_Hush you. I must reclaim my jeans. Unless you have something important to say, GO AWAY!_

**Isn't saving the world important?**

_How about this: unless you have something to say that isn't completely vague, go away._

"Voice again?" asked Fang.

"Yea, how'd you know?" I replied.

"You went from happy to annoyed really fast. Faster than normal anyway." Fang said, suppressing a smile.

"Let's not just stand around everyone!" I said, focusing on the flock instead of on Fang. "Open that window, and let's U and A!"

_Review! Whether it be postivie, negative, or indifferent, your opinions are important!_


	2. Red

_A/N: Some Kaede pov here, well sorta. This chapter was also rewritten almost four times. Review if you enjoy, or at least want to read more! Would love any comments, whether they are postivie, negative, or indiffernt!_

Chapter 2

Red

Kaede Pov:

The amount of clothing in Kohl's amazed Kaede. There were so many to choose from, Kaede didn't know if she would leave!

She skipped off away from the group, grabbing clothes right and left. Kaede wanted them all!

Of course, Max walked up to Kaede, shaking her head, and told her that Kaede could get two outfits. Apparently, Talon finished within ten minutes, and Kaede was holding up the Flock. Kaede put everything back and started over, being more thoughtful with her choices.

She was examining a jacket, trying to decide between red and purple. She liked red. Red was a color she barely saw in School 4. The only red Kaede saw was blood, which was disconcerting. Then there was purple. Purple was a new color, but she didn't like it as much as red. Which to choose?

**Red. Red is the color of power, the color of beauty. If you wear red, people respect, and fear you. Also, red goes better with our coloring.**

It was that voice again. The voice scared Kaede. Max had one, but it was someone who tried to help her, and advise her. Kaede didn't say anything about her own. Kaede's voice was mean. She never had anything nice to say, and the way she said "our"…

Kaede chose the red, and briskly got back to the Flock, deciding to say nothing.

Max Pov:

Talon chose his two outfits under ten minutes. Kaede, however, spent about 45 minutes prancing among the aisles, carrying about forty articles of clothing. I made her put them all back, and go back to carefully make her choices.

Kaede came back walking slowly, with a few clothes on hangars in her hand. She was scowling, looking like she was in deep thought.

I knew it. She was one of those people who felt remorse about _not_ buying something. I paid for all of the clothes, and hastily brought Kaede and Talon back to the hotel, and to a bathroom to change. My jeans would be mine again.

From inside the bathroom, Kaede screamed, causing pain in my ears. Sometimes, a voice that stimulated the body wasn't that handy.

In a heartbeat, I burst in there, ready to fight. All I saw was Kaede, clutching her new clothes, and staring at the mirror. She was a greenish pale color, like she just saw a ghost. I touched Kaede on her shoulder, to see if she was all right, and Kaede jumped. She was shaking.

"Kaede, what happened?" I asked. Iggy inched into the bathroom, concerned.

"Is she ok?" Iggy said. "I would've crashed in here to help, but it's a bathroom…and Kaede…changing…I know I wouldn't actually see anything because I'm blind…I just thought…" I smacked Iggy to shut him up. Since when did Iggy not know what to say?

Talon was inside now, putting his arms around her in a brotherly way. Kaede was tense, and shrugged him away, a gesture that obviously hurt Talon.

"Kaede? What's wrong?" Talon asked, in a low voice. "Please talk to me Kaede."

Kaede just furiously shook her head, and rushed out, leaving the three of us standing awkwardly in the bathroom, her new clothes on the floor. I went after her, and saw that she was already out the door and flying away.

The rest of the Flock had watched her go helplessly. I wondered if I should go after her. I didn't have a chance to, Iggy lifted off.

"I'll go get her back!" he yelled behind him, and he was gone.

"NO!" Talon said. "Kaede trusts me, and Iggy is blind…"

"Kaede didn't look like she trusted you a few moments ago." Fang said. "And Iggy might be blind, but he can hear Kaede's wings. He can find her."

"Iggy's already left." I said, putting my hand on Talon's shoulder. "Let's just wait for them to come back." Talon nodded grimly. I watched the sky, hoping that everything would turn out ok.

Siren Pov:

Siren had been following the Flock for hours. They were easy to track, and Siren resisted the urge to attack them right now.

Kaede and the blind one had just left. Now they had no healer, and they were two people down. Siren could take out Max. Siren was itching to kill Max.

Max was always with the dark-haired boy. Siren couldn't understand why he would choose an ugly girl like Max over a goddess like herself.

Siren also needed to get the code to the big doors of School 4 from them. Siren was still working on that plan.

**Wait. **Shrieker said to Siren. **Follow Kaede. She just met someone new.**

Someone new? Siren loved meeting new people! _What is her name? _Siren asked.

**I don't know. She might not have one yet. Kaede only just met her. We should go meet her too.**

_Yes. We shall. _With that, Siren sneakily followed Kaede's trail.


	3. Crack

_A/N: Chapter change: in chapter one, complicatins, the prologue was **four monthes** later than now. Well, I changed that to **one month**. I bit off more than i could chew with four months._

_Sorry guys, I usually do two chapters at a time, but only one this time._

_I LOVE ACTION! I think I'm pretty good at it, but tell me what you think by **reviewing**. A little language in this chapter..._

_Yes, teh first chapters were boring. I apologize._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max, the Flock, Itex, or any of that. i do own Kaede and Talon.**

Chapter 3

Crack

Iggy focused on listening to Kaede's wing beats. Her wings were different than his, so they sounded different as they cut through the air. He could also hear Kaede's frightened panting.

Something spooked the girl, and she wouldn't even talk to Talon about it. Iggy wasn't sure if he did the right thing by volunteering himself to get her, but what's done is done.

Kaede landed by a gas station, unseen by anyone. Sensing this, Iggy followed. Kaede hurried past a group of guys, and went behind the station, seeking someplace to be alone. Well not alone.

_Why did you do that? Why can't you just stay where you are?_ Kaede thought angrily.

**I get bored. You overreacted. All you did was see me, and I look just like you. What's so scary? And look, here comes that blind kid.**

Kaede saw Iggy approaching her, concerned. Why was he here? Kaede didn't think anyone would follow her.

"Leave me alone," Kaede hissed. Iggy didn't move. He was unsure how to continue. Put his arm around her? Ask her what's wrong? Talon already tried those things, and Kaede just ran away…

"The Flock is worried about you. Just come back and tell us what's wrong." Iggy pleaded.

Kaede looked away, shaking her head. She couldn't tell them. No one could know…Kaede was sick thinking about it.

What made her even sicker was thinking about what Talon would say…Kaede imagined it was something along the lines of "What are you Kaede?" or "Whatever to the sister I knew? Since when did she become this monster?"

"I need to be alone! Why did _you _have to follow me? I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Kaede hissed.

"The lady doesn't want you here," another voice said, "So why don't you just leave?"That gang of guys had come up from behind. Kaede didn't even notice them arrive.

There were four of them. One of them was short, and a bit pudgy, wearing really baggy clothing, and a buzz cut for his hair. The next was nearly the opposite, tall and thin with shaggy hair, but very unshaven. The third was average height, with tattoos down his arms, and many piercings. The one who spoke, who Kaede assumed was the leader, was wearing a bandana on his head, a wife-beater, and some baggy pants. There was a gun sticking out of his waistband. They could've all been 20-25 years old.

"It seems to me that this boy is blind _and _deaf," the leader said. "Luis, Santo, show him the way out."

The tall guy and the short guy—Luis and Santo—grabbed Iggy. Iggy started struggling, but Luis swiftly punched him in the gut. Iggy fell to the ground, and Kaede gasped. The leader sauntered toward Kaede, looking her over. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…_

"I'd love to get to know you," he said, smiling. He wasn't looking at her face. "My name is Cesar," he said gesturing towards himself. Cesar turned to his gang and said, "This is my crew, Luis, Santo, and Andres. So what's your name?"

Cesar stroked Kaede's shoulder and she jumped back. Her heart was beating rapidly. She backed into the wall, cornered. Cesar started to get aggressive, and put palm against the wall by Kaede's face, trapping her in.

"So what's your name little girl?" Cesar asked. Kaede was shaking. Iggy was sprawled on the ground, being kicked by Santo and Luis. Andres looked on, ready to jump in. _Somebody help me. Somebody, anybody._

**I will. No unworthy human will touch us.** Kaede's voice said. After Kaede heard those words, she backhanded Cesar. Cesar fell backward, recoiling from that blow. Luis and Santo stopped beating Iggy and looked over.

Kaede was no longer in control of her own body. It was like she was watching herself do these things. Someone else was pulling the strings. Cesar got up, his nose bleeding.

"You bitch! You'll learn some respect!" Cesar yelled, wiping his nose. He began to reach for his gun, but Kaede acted faster. Kaede kneed him in his soft spot, and took the gun. She threw far away, past the other guys.

Andres grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth. Kaede bit down on his hand, and elbowed him. She then got behind Andres, and put her left arm on the right side of his face, and her right arm to his left shoulder. She drew them out sharply and heard a satisfying crack. Dead.

Luis attacked next, wielding a metal pipe. He tried to bring it down on Kaede's head, but Kaede caught it. She twisted Luis's arm, and he cried in pain. Santo came up from behind, and cut Kaede with a knife. Kaede dropped Andres, and punched Santo. Santo stepped back, and Kaede swiftly swung her leg up high, and kicked Santo's neck. Another crack. Dead.

Kaede returned to Luis, who just hit her with the metal pipe. The adrenaline of killing two people kept Kaede from even noticing the pain from any of her wounds. She punched Luis, sharply jamming his face up, and heard another one of those beautiful cracks. Dead.

Cesar, still recovering from getting kneed, was trying to crawl away. Kaede pursued him. She couldn't let Cesar get away now. She grabbed Cesar and rolled him over, staring at his terrified face.

"L-look, I'll—I'll not tell nobody! Just, please, please, let me go. I saw nothing, I saw nothing I swear!" Cesar stuttered. Kaede, who still was not consciously controlling her actions, laughed out loud at him.

"You said I needed to learn about respect," Something inside Kaede uttered. "Well, consider the lesson learned."

Kaede raised her booted foot, and stomped down on Cesar's neck. She didn't hear that harmonious crack. All she heard was disgusting gurgling. Kaede angrily kept stomping, until she heard that wonderful noise. Crack! Dead.

Kaede slowly regained control of herself. She had a complete out of body experience. She looked around at the horror that she had done. _I just killed four people. I just murdered four innocent people…_

**They were not innocent. They were disgusting humans, who wanted to harm you—to harm us. And you killed no one. I killed four people. And I enjoyed it.**

Kaede was tearing now. She was disgusted with what she had just done. Kaede could never return to the Flock now. She was a killer. She was dangerous. If anyone in the Flock knew…

Kaede suddenly remembered about Iggy. Iggy was bent over Santo, checking his vitals. Iggy heard the entire thing, and he's checking the bodies now. He would tell the Flock.

Talon would find out. Talon would know what she has become, and she would get kicked out of the Flock, and she would be alone in this strange world.

**You won't be alone. And this problem can easily be solved. **Kaede's voice said in her head. **Say, you and Iggy were caught in a gang fight. Four gang members died, and Iggy was killed in the crossfire…**

_But that didn't happen. Iggy is only a little injured._

**I can fix that. **

Kaede felt the familiar sensation of losing control. But Kaede would not let that happen again, and not to Iggy…never the less, Kaede's body involuntarily hurried and grabbed the discarded gun.

_A/N: The gang is extremely stereotyped. If your name happens to be the same, or you happen to be hispanic, do not be offended. I just needed some characters who I could kill off without feeling sorry for them. Like I said, I do not mean to offend. _

_To clarify, Kaede had absolutly no control over her body when she was fighting. _


	4. Neck Breaker

_A/N: I don;t like to beg for reviews, and I'll be damned before I hold chapters hostage in order to get them. But I really like to know what people think, and geting only a few reviews sorta indicates that no one is reading._

_That said, don't do one of thiose "Ok I reviewed, happy?" reviews, because I want to hear what people think, not have my review count go up. You all have opinions, and I suggest you voice 'em._

_Only one this time, to balance out the single chapter I posted last time. I'll try and go back to two chapters at a time._

**Disclaimer: teh Flock and Itex are not mine, Kaede, Talon, Siren, Shrieker, and School 4 are mine, yadda yadda yadda. Oh yea, and I do not own the song "New Soul". Someone else does, I'm just to lazy to look up the singer's name.**

Chapter 4

Neck-Breaker

Kaede picked up the gun, but froze. How was this thing used anyway? Kaede had never seen one before, and she only assumed it was a weapon.

Cesar took it out like it was a weapon, so Kaede assumed it was dangerous. It was odd looking too. It was the shape of a hand pointing at something, and there was a little mechanism.

Kaede held the gun by its end with two fingers, unsure of how to use it. Kaede snapped to attention when Iggy began to speak to her.

"Kaede," he breathed, "all their necks have been broken." Iggy looked down. "Did you—you know you killed—four people Kaede, four people…"

"I know." Kaede said in a shaky voice. "You have to believe me, I wasn't myself! Something came over me and…I take it all back, I want them all back…you have to believe me when I say that I didn't mean to!"

Kaede was tearing now. She leaned against the wall, still gripping the gun. Iggy looked like he was not buying it. But it was true! Kaede didn't want to hurt those people…

**Yes you did.** Kaede's voice echoed in her head. **You don't understand. What you want is what I want. **

_I didn't want to kill four people!_

**Some part of you did. You wanted them to get their filthy, unworthy hands off you. Killing them was necessary.**

"Kaede, how am I supposed to believe…?" Iggy started.

Iggy was trying to believe Kaede. He really wanted to, but he just witnessed—through hearing—her murder four people. Four creeps, but still…Kaede began to despair. No amount of wishing would reverse what she had done.

Kaede suddenly realized something. She could heal people. Maybe she could reverse this…and heal Iggy too! She learned a few new songs since she got out of School 4, and she could sing one of them.

"I'm a new soul  
I came to this strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit bout how to give and take  
But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear  
Finding myself making every possible mistake"

Kaede's bruises cooled, and any pain disappeared. Iggy gasped, surprised at the sudden sensation. When Kaede finished singing, she looked at the gang members. They were the same as before. Dead. Her efforts did nothing.

**You have to want them alive.**

_I DO!_

**No you don't. You're glad they're dead.**

Kaede burst into tears. "It didn't work…it didn't work…" she cried. "I couldn't save them…I couldn't…"

Iggy rushed to her side. He reached for her hand, and touched the gun. Calmly, he took the gun from her grip, and set it down. He had recovered from his injuries wonderfully.

"Kaede, don't cry…I'm sure the Flock will understand…" Iggy said.

Kaede inhaled sharply. That could not happen. The Flock must never know. She felt that feeling again, like someone else was gaining control. Kaede realized what would happen to Iggy if she didn't think of a non-violent solution fast.

**This boy is attracted to you. **The voice in her head purred. **Use that. **Kaede didn't want to use Iggy like that, but she had no choice.

Kaede had been holding her breath, and she finally exhaled. Before she could have second thoughts, she leaned forward and kissed him.

Iggy nearly jumped back in surprise, but he kissed back. Kaede hadn't ever done anything like this before. It was…nice. She was holding the kiss longer than she planned already.

**This is disgusting. **Her voice said. **It** **should've been a peck, nothing more. He is unworthy. **

_Shut up for once._

Kaede could feel any resolve Iggy had to tell the Flock ebb away. He was putty in Kaede's hands now. She finally broke the kiss, and Iggy was blushing a deep red.

"Please," Kaede begged. "Don't tell anyone! If I could tell you, you'd understand that this wasn't me! Just please..."

"How about this," Iggy said, still a bit dazed by the kiss. "You tell me what's up, and no one will hear about this. If it's that horrible, you shouldn't keep it bottled up inside."

He was right. Kaede couldn't live like this, not anymore. She needed someone to open up to. Someone who wasn't inside her head. They both slid down, and sat against the wall.

"Ever since I was twelve," Kaede began. "I've had…a voice in my head."

"Like Max's?" Iggy asked.

"No." Kaede said. "The voice I hear…it's my own. It's like I'm listening to myself, but a different me…"

"She used to only say a few words at a time, and never talked to me much anyways. But she's become more…vocal lately. She has begun to advise me, but whatever she says is mean, and violent, and bad…" Kaede put her face in her hands.

"She is always saying mean things about people. About how _unworthy _everyone is. I've begun to…agree with her sometimes too." Kaede looked up again.

"I saw her today. In the mirror. She looked like me, but she was covered in blood, and she had huge fangs and talons. I was so shocked and scared, I couldn't stay there. That never happened before. Before all she could do was talk. And today she…took over completely."

Iggy comprehended what Kaede was saying. "She killed those people? How is that possible, a voice in your head controlling your actions…"

"You don't understand." Kaede said. "This isn't an outsider in my mind. This is me. A meaner, violent version of me."

"So…" Iggy began. "Does this mean you're like Siren? With another personality?"

Kaede's mouth went dry. She had been denying that for years. When she was younger, she deluded herself by saying a little voice who said one or two words wasn't a personality. But after today…

"Yes." Kaede said grimly. "It does. That is why Talon must not know. I cannot bear to have Talon see what I have become."

Iggy got up, and helped Kaede up too. He unfurled his wings, ready to lift off, when he remembered something.

"What will we do about them?" he asked, gesturing towards the bodies.

"We should just leave." Kaede said darkly. Kaede was trying to plan her excuse for running away like that. She couldn't bother with the bodies now.

"Oh, and Kaede?" Iggy asked.

"Hmm?"

"Does she have a name?"

"Not yet, but she wants one." Kaede replied. Looking at the bodies, Kaede said, "I know what she wants to be named, but I won't let her. She's going to have a _normal_ name."

With one last look at the broken bodies, Kaede unfolded her own wings, looking like a cross between an angel and a demon. The two flew away.

* * *

Siren Pov:

It was so adorable. Kaede's first killings. She didn't do that bad a job either. If only she had those moves when Richard was bothering her…

**She even used her…assets…to persuade the blind boy to keep quiet. **Shrieker said. **Our little Kaede has grown up so fast. I remember the first time we killed.**

Siren grinned at those memories. She jumped out of her hiding place, and looked over the bodies.

_My, my, Kaede left behind such a mess. _Siren thought. A plan began to form in Siren's head. The code to the doors and the chance to kill Max would be in Siren's reach soon.

**I guess we have no choice but to take care of all this for Kaede.** Shrieker said slyly. **She's like a little sister to us. It is our duty to help her out.**

_I can't help but pity Kaede's new friend. She has no name. I think we should name her! _Siren squealed. _What do you suppose?_

**Neck-Breaker. Wouldn't that fit nicely? **Shrieker suggested. Yes, the name was perfect. Siren saw a man begin to walk by. He would discover the bodies. Siren had such a story to tell him.

_Everyone will know her name. Neck-Breaker will be infamous._

* * *

_A/N: Kaede sings once again! refer to chapter 16 in Teh Lost School if you forget what the singing/healing thing is all about. _

_reviews are love 3!_

**Disclaimer: Neck-breaker/what ever Kaede names her is mine. I didn't put it at the top because I didn't want to spoil it.**


	5. In Other News

_A/N: SOOOOO SORRY EVEYRONE FOR NOT UPDATING!!_

_see, im in a play at school, and this week is hell week. For those non-theater folk out there, "Hell Week" is the week the play/musical opens, which means there is rehearsal EVERY DAY UNTIL LIKE 10 AT NIGHT! So, I havent beeen on the computer all week. _

_this chapter doesn't have a lot of action, but it does contribute to the plot, anf ties up some loose ends. Like total. WHy is he soo easy to forget in a Fanfic? I totally forgot about Total, no pun intended. Im putting him back into the story._

**Disclaimer: I doth not ownest Maximum Ride and her flock. Fie, 'tis James patterson who owneth the Flock. Talon and Kaede are mine creation.**

**Also, Dilsburg is an imanginary place, created in mine own mind. Any place in Kansas similar to said town is purely coincedence.**

Chapter 5

In Other News

Kaede and Iggy had been gone for 20 minutes, and everyone was edgy, especially Talon. This kid was not only worried about his sister, but he was miffed that Iggy went for her, which was understandable.

I couldn't take the tension anymore. I needed to take the flock's minds off this situation. They needed a distraction so shocking, and important, they would forget all about this.

What I mean to say is that I, um, told them about how Fang and I were…involved. Had to tell them sometime, didn't I?

Well, it worked like a charm. Kaede and Iggy could've died, and they would've been too absorbed in my news.

"OMG, I can't believe it!" Nudge squealed. "You two are _so_ cute together!"

"I was waiting forever for you two to say something," Angel said, hugging me. "I was going to use _mind-control _to make you tell each other!"

"I was plotting a Lady and the Tramp sort of situation to bring you two together." Total said.

"Fang would've been the lady," Talon said, getting a scowl from Fang.

"Ewwwwwww!" Gazzy said, disgusted. He looked at me and Fang like we were insane. "You aren't _kissing_ now are you?"

Fang was sitting on the bed, on his laptop. His face was completely blank, like he was tuning us out. After Gazzy's comment, the corner of his mouth twitched. So he was listening…

"They've been kissing a lot." Angel giggled. Gazzy looked genuinely horrified,

"A lot is an understatement." Talon said. Oh yea, he walked in on me and Fang while we were…

My face got hot thinking about that. I was embarrassed, but the important thing was that we had spent the better part of the hour discussing this instead of worrying. That was all that mattered.

The kids were chattering away about how cute Fang and I were together, when the door to the hotel room opened, and Kaede and Iggy walked in together. Kaede had a haunted look on her face, and her eyebrows were scrunched together, as if she was in deep thought. Iggy was weirder to read. He looked happy and disturbed at the same time.

The moment they entered the room, everyone was silent. Kaede just stood there awkwardly by the door, frozen. Iggy lightly touched her shoulder, and she rushed to the bathroom, picking up her new clothing. The silence lingered.

"So what's up with Kaede?" I asked Iggy, breaking the silence.

"I don't know…I just tracked her down and brought her back." Iggy said vaguely. "Something spooked her."

"She didn't say anything to you?" Talon asked, staring Iggy down, even though Iggy couldn't see the hostile stares.

"Nope." Iggy said simply. "Absolutely nothing. I asked, but she told me nothing."

Talon continued to leer at Iggy. This incident wouldn't be forgotten by him anytime soon. Kaede emerged from the bathrooms, returning my clothes (and my jeans—success!) to me. There was dead silence again.

She was wearing a red jacket that was half zipped up, a black cami underneath, and some beige shorts. She had also taken out her contacts, and her eyes were their natural bright yellow.

Kaede was just like she was when we met her: shy, afraid, withdrawn. She had changed so much since she left School 4, but now she was back in her original state. Nudge kept fidgeting, not being able to find anything to say. Luckily, Angel did.

"Max and Fang are in love!" she squealed. Iggy's eyebrows shot up and Kaede weakly smiled.

"So you finally made your move?" Iggy asked Fang. Fang still looked like he was preoccupied with his laptop, ignoring Iggy. Of course, I wasn't about to avoid this.

"What does that mean Iggy? Had he been discussing this with you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Fang dragged his eyes off the laptop screen.

If I didn't know him so well, I'd think Fang was completely disinterested with this conversation until now. Fang's gaze went from Iggy, to me, to Angel. Couldn't lie with Angel around.

"Actually Iggy, it was Max that made said move. I was prepared but she beat me to it." said Fang.

Fang returned his attention to his laptop, giving me one final glance. I mouthed "I hate you" to him, and he gave me one of those amazing smiles. During that exchange, Kaede and Iggy slipped away, into the other hotel room. Since when were they such great buddies?

It was getting late, so I sent the kids to their room to get ready for bed. Angel and Nudge requested Kaede to sing a lullaby. This left Talon, Fang, and me alone in our room.

Talon was curiously fiddling with random things in the room, asking what they were, what they did, and so on.

"So what's this?" Talon asked, holding the television.

You heard me, Talon picked up the entire television. Hey, the guy was tons stronger than he looked, with loads of muscle packed into his skinny body.

"Put it down and we'll show you." I said. Talon obediently put it back, and I grabbed the remote. With a smile, I pressed the power button, and the TV turned on. Talon's eyes popped out of his head.

"Whoah! Is that person trapped in there? Where's the noise coming from? How can…" Talon stuttered. Fang sniggered—his equivalent to laughing out loud.

"it's called a TV" I said. "No one is really inside, it's like a picture that moves. It's meant to entertain you." I flipped to a rerun of _Friends_. Entertaining indeed, but no appropriate for Angel.

"The TV is also used to inform." I continued on with my television orientation. "There are like 15 news channels that tell you what's happening around here." To demonstrate, I flipped it to the local news channel. We watched the anchor ramble on about human stuff.

"_In other news, four bodies were discovered behind a gas station earlier today around the Dilsburg area…"_

That caught my attention. We were in the Dilsburg area weren't we? I couldn't remember. I turned up the volume and listened more.

"…_Four members of the Black Stallions gang were found with their necks snapped in the back of a gas station. A gun was found on site, but it had not been fired. The FBI is currently investigating the homicides. There is one witness who will not be identified. The locals have dubbed this killer the "Neck-Breaker". Here's Chad Ewell with an update on traffic…"_

"Fang, Talon, pack everything up." I ordered. "I'll go get the kids packed up."

"Why?" Fang asked.

"There were four murders around here, and I'm not going to stay where this Neck-Breaker person could be hanging around." I said. "Especially since I've got little kids to take care of."

"Do you think those murders had anything to do with us?" asked Talon. I shook my head.

"Absolutely not. It's only coincidence, but I won't take the risk anyway. Plus, the FBI is here. What more reason do we need?"

The two nodded, and began to gather our things. I then remembered something else.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell the Flock." I said. "Kaede is spooked already. She doesn't need to worry about neck breakers. Keep this between us, and we'll just head to New York City like we planned."

Once again, the two just nodded. I was too paranoid to stay in a place where people were recently murdered.

**I don't think running away will help your situation any. **My Voice quipped.

_We are a flock of mutants, not Nancy Drew, or the Hardy Boys! The FBI can solve this. We're leaving. Do you know anything about this?_

**Unfortunately no. I just think four murders in the same town you're in is an unlikely coincidence.**

_It is a coincidence. A sick one. I'm not going to tell anyone else about it. No need to worry them over nothing. How about you shut it, and I can focus on keeping my Flock and family safe._

The Voice shut up, and I continued packing. I wasn't going to come out of my paranoia until we were in the city. I had enough of this Kansas crap. We were going to New York City, period.

_A/N: Oh yea, review! _


	6. Fang's Blog

_A/N: Incorporating Fang's Blog into the story. There isn't going to be an army of bllg readers or anyting. I tried to do the answer back thing that is used in teh books. Fang doesn't answer everything in teh real Fly On blog, but here he does. So there. _

_Oh, and I am aware that new Jersey isn't full of mobsters. _

_Also, the screennames are all made up. If they happen to be your screenname, congradualtions, you were featured in my fanfic. You must know though, its coincidental._

_Sorry guys, the aciton returns next chapter...I think. These past two chapters are just setting stuff up in the plot. _

**Disclaimer: Me no own Maximum Ride. Me own Kaede and Talon. **

Chapter 6

Fang's blog

**Yo New Jersey!**

**If you couldn't guess, we're in New Jersey now. I must say, The Sopranos misled me. I haven't seen any mobsters yet.**

**Anyway, I apologize for not posting in ages. I already explained the whole School 4 thing to you all last post, but now I'm opening up for questions. The whole experience was psycho, so I want to just clear up the confusion.**

EchoMyHeart12: So, do Kaede and Talon have like their wings attached to their arms? Like real bats?

**Yes and No. Their wings aren't attached to their arms but…it's like they have an extra set of arms. They can pick up things, they just don't like to. Talon told me it was uncomfortable.**

FangisDelicious: I pronounce you and Max, man and wife.

**Ummm, that isn't a question. We're only fifteen years old people**. **Would you get married at age fifteen?**

FangisDelicious: To you? Heck yes! Give me the date, time and place, and I'll be there! Well, I actually do have a question. Do you not want to get married to Max because you like Kaede? I mean, she's meant to be so pretty isn't she?

**She is, but that just a statement of the obvious. No, I do not have a thing for Kaede. Remember, she's Siren's clone, and Siren was totally coming on to me. Siren was the most psycho part of School 4. **

AvianAmericanInSpirit: Could you post a picture of the twins or something? You've described them well enough but mutant bat kids are harder to imagine than bird ones.

**I'm going to say no. I see where you're coming from, but yesterday someone with the screen name "Asians-r-Hawt" asked the same thing, only they wanted Kaede's picture. What I'm saying is that I don't want some creeper with an Asian fetish staring at pictures of us. **

WhereRMyWingsDamit?: Do they use echolocation?

**I'm not sure. They sure can vocalize, but I don't know if they use it to see and everything. They don't need it, they can see perfectly in the dark. Sunlight gets them.**

JerseyGirl: Oh my god, you should get out of New Jersey! The Neck Breaker killed two more people like 30 minutes from where I live! I'm afraid to leave my house!

**Thanks for the heads up JerseyGirl. Everyone, this Neck Breaker character is dangerous, and you guys shouldn't go anywhere alone now. Lock your doors, windows, and all that stuff. Let the FBI ask their questions and investigate and all that junk too. They need to catch this guy.**

**We will probably leave Jersey if the killer's around. We probably aren't anywhere near the guy, but Max is too paranoid to take that risk. **

**Fly on, and stay safe.**

**Fang.**

I finished reading the blog entry. I told Fang to keep our relationship private, and not tell the swarm of fan girls. Keeping everything under wraps was best anyway.

It had been three weeks since those first four killings in Dilsburg, Kansas. It was only a coincidence before. Then, in Missouri, he struck again, only one body this time.

I needed to know the killings were just coincidence. So I totally changed our course. The Neck Breaker caught up with us again in Mississippi. Three dead this time, necks snapped.

After about 3 days straight of flying, to see if we could lose him, two more were murdered in Tennessee, hours after we landed.

The Flock didn't question why we kept going everywhere randomly. We were showing Talon and Kaede the world. A few "detours" on our way to New York wasn't suspicious.

Only Talon and Fang knew what I was doing, and they're just as freaked as me. This isn't just Paranoid Max running rampant across the United States. This was Paranoid Max being chased by a neck snapping psycho.

If Erasers and Flyboys weren't enough! With them, we knew what they looked like, how they worked, why they worked, and who they worked for. We know absolutely nothing about this Neck Breaker.

We were camped out in the forest, abruptly packing up for the umpteenth time. I just sat their staring at the computer, frowning. Maybe if we went back to Antarctica, this would all stop. What's the Neck Breaker going to do there? Kill penguins? But it's so cold…

"Hey." Fang said, backpack slung over his shoulder. I put away the laptop, and stood up, leaning on him.

"I don't know how long we can keep doing this." I whispered. Talon was doing a good job keeping everyone distracted, so Fang and I could have these talks.

"I mean, this is just like being on the run again." I continued. "Only it's worse! We don't know what we're running from, and innocent people are dying for no reason."

Fang snaked his arm around me, and held me close. I laid my head on his chest, and we just stood there for a moment. It was here that I felt the safest.

"I think we should go straight to New York City." Fang said. "Half the country is freaked over this killer and the FBI are doing a sorry job. But that's because we've been staying away from cities."

I looked up at Fang, confused. We've been avoiding cities to protect people.

"New York City is full of celebrities, and other important people right?" Fang said. "Wouldn't the FBI work harder to catch a killer in there than in some random town in New Jersey?"

Fang's logic made sense. I gave him a quick kiss, and said, "You're a genius some times."

I tried to run off and get the others going, but Fang didn't let me go. Instead, he pulled me in for a long, deep kiss. I heard Talon clear his throat loudly. The kids were ready to go. We broke our kiss and lifted off, on our way to New York City.

_A/n: You know you want to press that review button. PeerPressurePeerPressurePeerPressure!_


	7. What the Flock?

_A/N: Only one this time. Sorry, but I'm workingon two fics at the same time now. I fell like I have to do them both, otherwise my wave of creativity and thought will just...go away i guess._

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes. I don't own the Flock, I do own Talon and Kaede. I must also add that I don't own Frank Sinatra, or any of his songs.**

Chapter 7

What the Flock?

Ah, New York, New York. The lyrics to that song rang in my head._ I wanna be a part of it, New York, New York. _La-di-da-di-da some more lyrics. _If I can make it there, I can make it anywhere. It's up to you New York, New York! _That's my New York City alright. The twins' jaws dropped right down into the Hudson when we saw the skyline. They didn't believe me when I said it was amazing.

We were checking in to a hotel. Not a fancy schmancy one. We'd stick out in one of those like…well, mutant homeless kids in a swarm of prissy rich humans. The twins were familiar with hotels now, but that didn't stop them from staring at everything and everyone.

People stared at them too. Kaede was just so darn gorgeous, and Talon was just so darn skinny. I mean, if you didn't know the kid you'd assume he was starving. Then he goes and picks up an entire car with ease. And Talon was wearing a gigantic glove, which made his hand look disproportional to the rest of his body--which it actually was.

I flopped down on the hotel room bed, and tried to remember everything that had been bothering me. I was practically checking off a list.

The neck snapping psycho that has followed us across the country: check

The innocent people killed by said neck snapping psycho: check

Angel reading this entire thing in my mind: check

"Max? You awake in there?" Fang asked, lightly shaking me. I must have zoned out with my list. A lot of things have been bothering me, what can I say.

Talon and Kaede actually were on my list too. I mean, they were so close when we met them, but Kaede has been acting so…Fang-like towards Talon ever since that bathroom thing. And no one knew why…except for maybe Iggy. He was head over heels for Kaede, and I've been getting the feeling that Kaede had a thing for him too. Talon might've picked up on it…

"MAX? Did you hear what I just said?" asked Fang, trying to be patient

"I'm so sorry Fang. I've…I've been worrying about a lot lately. You have my full attention now. Shoot." I said.

"I was just saying before that you are growing worry lines at fourteen, and that you should relax a bit." Fang said. "I also asked if…you wanted to go out and do something…with me."

"Of course I want to Fang." I said. I quickly added, "I just can't. Not with a murderer..."

"This proves my point! I was afraid to ask because of this…Iggy can take care of them all…and you deserve a break."

"No, I'm sorry Fang but we can't. It's too dangerous."

"Come on Max!" persisted Fang, trying really hard to keep his volume low. "This Neck-Breaker is one person. We've taken down hordes of Erasers and Flyboys before. How dangerous could it be?" He had a point there. I would've argued more if Nudge and Angel didn't join in our conversation.

"Are you two finally going to go on a real date?" Nudge asked eagerly.

"Max is too worried," said Angel. "She doesn't want to."

"DOESN'T WANT TO??" Nudge exclaimed. "Max, everything's been completely fine for weeks! Iggy can take care of us."

This put me in a tough situation. No, things hadn't been completely fine for weeks, but my babies didn't know that. Nor did I want to tell them at this moment, which I would have to if I didn't go on this…date.

If that weren't reason enough, I got bambi eyes from Nudge and Angel.

"If you all insist, I guess me and Fang can do something." I said, caving. Fang grabbed my wrist, and brought me to his laptop, talking about buying tickets to a concert we'd enjoy, using about ten words to do so of course.

Fang was sort of cutting the whole thing close. The concert started in thirty minutes, but we printed off those tickets and were sprinting out the door. I really did want to go on this…date…but my ration self, a.k.a. The Voice, didn't want me to.

**You shouldn't just leave on short notice. No one is in charge.** I pursed my lips and thought, '_Then I'll put someone in charge'._

"Talon, you're in charge of the Flock until I get back." I ordered. Talon knew about the serial killer and all that. I could trust him.

* * *

The concert was amazing. Fang was amazing. New York was amazing. Life was amazing…for now. It was pretty late, and completely dark. Or as dark as New York City can get. Fang and I were holding hands, acting all couple-like. Things were fine…until people started staring.

"Fang…is there something on my face?" I asked. He just brushed my hair behind my ear and smiled (an amazing smile.). Obviously the message didn't go across.

"No, Fang, I mean is something embarrassing or weird on my face?" I asked.

"It's fine."

"Are wings poking out or something? Am I leaving a trail of feathers?"

"No and No."

"Then why is everyone staring at us, then whipping out their cell phones?"

Fang finally noticed. People were pointing, whispering, and dialing furiously on their cell phones. What the Flock was going on?

"Max…" Fang breathed, nervous. "They aren't staring at you. They're staring at me."

Fang didn't like being noticed by random people. The guy barely spoke on good days. Now he looked really uncomfortable. I used my raptor hearing listen. The thing I heard was three beeps, from dialing. What phone number only had three digits?

"Oh my god. They're calling 911." I said. With that, we disappeared…into an alley that is. The humans didn't know that, and the police, who arrived minutes later, didn't either.

We were hiding in a fire escape, huddled together on the cold metal. Stupid, irresponsible Max. What kind of leader goes on dates? Something always happens, and I should've gotten that by now.

"Typical…" I muttered under my breath. Fang shifted uncomfortably. Dang, he must've heard me. Fang then got up, and jumped down to the ground, noiselessly. I should've just kept my mouth shut…

Fang was looking around the alley, to see if the coast were clear. A newspaper was blowing through the alley, ti's sudden movements atartling me. Then, I thought I saw something. I got down from the fire escape, and tracked it down.

The front page headline: Witness Finally Identifies Neck Breaker. There was a picture, a penciled sketch of the Neck Breaker right next to the headline. Only it couldn't be the Neck Breaker. This was Fang.

Crap. The entire east coast was panicked by this guy, and now they think Fang…I read more of the article. _The FBI has accumulated a good amount of evidence, and they have an eye-witness to the crime in Dilsburg. An FBI profiler drew this rough sketch of the murderer, and it was released to the public in the hopes of identifying…_

"Hold your hands up in the air and don't move! We will shoot!"

When did the police get here?

_A/N: I command thee readers to review mine story! (translation: I want you to review)_


	8. Angry

_A/N: Updates are getting slower, but that's cuz I have writer's block, in a way. KNow what i want to write, just not how. Im getting over it._

_Changed teh summary up a bit. A good summary grabs more readers._

_Review...please?_

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson, therefore I do not own the Flock. However, I am Luckysox, so I do own Talon, Kaede, Siren, and Shrieker**

Chapter 8

Angry

Siren was pleased. She had been pleased for a while. Everything was working out the way she wanted.

It wasn't that difficult to track down the Itex establishment in New York City. And it was underground, so Siren felt completely at home there. Siren went out on a limb that something might still be in there, something that had the information she needed.

Siren actually found _someone _who had the information she needed instead.

"I'm losing patience," Siren said sternly. A middle-aged slightly over-weight whitecoat was typing furiously at an Itex computer. Siren could hear his frantic breathing, his terrified heart beat.

"I almost have it, just give me some more time!" the scientist sputtered. His typing began with a rhythm, but it was more sporadic now. His fingers were slipping on the keys, he was sweating so much.

**It's been a long time since we made someone that terrified, **Shrieker said. Siren grinned. She was very pleased now.

"I got it!" The scientist said triumphantly. "I hacked into School 4's system. I just need a bit longer to override the—"

"I will not wait much longer!" Siren yelled. "You are making me angry." Siren leaned down to the scientist, so that they were face-to-face, and smiled sweetly. "You don't want me to get angry do you?"

* * *

God I was angry. My date with Fang was ruined, completely ruined! And we had about 12 policemen pointing guns at us. Correction: at him. I was sorta hiding behind a dumpster, thinking of what to do.

We could take out 12 humans easily. But they had guns. Of course we do heal fast, and we have Kaede to sing our boo-boos better, but I didn't want to risk anything.

I just sat there, trying to think of something to help Fang, and I was coming up with zilch. Luckily, Fang came up with something.

"Alright, my hands are up!" Fang said, slowly walking towards them. As he got closer, the policemen backed up. They were scared of him.

"Scared much?" he asked. Fang was teasing them. He just sauntered toward them. Toward the guns. What was Fang doing? He was so close, he was point blank now.

**He wants to get close. **The Voice said. **If he gets too close to the police, none of them can fire their guns. **

_Because they could hit each other on accident. _I realized. Smart Fang. Not so smart Max.

Fang was in their faces now. One of them slowly drew out handcuffs, and began to slowly recite the "you have the right to remain silent" speech. Fang didn't let the guy touch him.

Fang took the policeman's arm, and jammed it around his back. The guy yelled in alarm and pain. The others, who were a bit slow to react, went after Fang. But not with guns. Seeing this opportunity, I charged in.

They didn't see me coming. I grabbed a guy's shoulder and turned him around, socking him in the face. Another one came up to me from behind, and I elbowed him in the stomach, following up with a punch to the face. I tripped a guy who was running towards Fang, and I kicked another in the shins.

There was only one guy left standing, and he drew his gun. I rushed up to him and kicked it out of his hand. Fang grabbed my hand, and we bolted.

A few miles away from where we beat the police, we finally stopped to rest, on a bench in central park. I realized one of my fists was clenched. I realized that I still held the newspaper. I tried to smooth out the wrinkles, and I showed it to Fang.

"What's—"Fang began to say, but then he saw his picture on the front page. He read it silently.

'Max, I…you know I didn't do any…you know I didn't kill anyone right?" he asked me, his voice and face betraying nothing.

"Of course I do." I said, lacing my fingers with his. "I know better then to believe the papers. And I've barely let you out of my sight for the past few weeks." I placed my head on his shoulder. "Unless you've been sneaking off to kill people while I thought you were in the bathroom…"

Fang just stared into space, my little joke obviously not amusing him. We heard sirens, and we could hear voices. They were coming for us again.

"I'm going to go with the police." Fang said gruffly. "Convince them that it wasn't me."

"No you aren't." I said. "You will not leave the Flock. You will not leave me. I am the leader, and I say—"

"God Max, I'm doing this for the Flock!" Fang said, his voice rising a bit. "I'm doing this for you!"

"Enlighten me, how are you doing this for me?" I asked. "Leaving me behind? You think I'll sit back and watch you—"

"But if they find us together, you'll get arrested too!" Fang said.

"They have nothing on me—"

"You just helped me beat up a pack of police!" Good point. Fang exhaled slowly, and the sirens got closer.

"The kids need you. More than they need me." Fang said. "I probably will be gone a day. I didn't do anything wrong, so they can't pin these murders on me."

**Yes they can. **The Voice said. **As long as the evidence looks good on paper, it doesn't matter how innocent Fang really is.**

_But Fang didn't do it. _I insisted. _They won't…they can't punish him for something he didn't do!_

**You don't really trust the justice system, now do you Max? **the Voice said. **Ten have died so far. Fang could get locked up for life. Or they could try him as an adult, and he'll get the death penalty.**

"Fang you will not go." I ordered, freaked now by what the Voice said. "This is not up for debate. They'll kill you Fang…"

Fang finally stopped staring ahead of him and realized how distressed I was. He took my face in his hands, and kissed me on the forehead. The last time he did that was when he went to rescue Talon from Shred…against my orders.

"A day." he said. "Any longer than that, I'll break out. You have to trust me on this."

So I let him go. I had to. If I said no, it would sound like I didn't trust him. Which I did, just not with this.

**You could've just said that to him.** Damn. It was too late to change my mind now. Fang was gone. I got up and walked to the road, and I could see Fang being cuffed. I felt numb. A police officer pointed in my direction and yelled. Uh oh. I turned on my heel and bolted.

* * *

Talon could barely take it anymore. He was appointed stand-in leader, while Iggy probably should've been. This obviously upset Iggy, but he didn't say anything.

The kids put in a movie. It would be Talon and Kaede's third movie now. Half-way through Kaede fell asleep…on Iggy. Talon was more than a little bothered by this. _I knew it. They are a 'thing'. _Talon thought._ Iggy's turned Kaede against me now! How could she forget about me so easily?_

Talon was plotting about how to split them up for good when Max burst into the hotel room. She was panting, tired, and she looked really worried. She was also alone.

"Where's Fang?" Talon asked. Max, grabbed a bottle of water and chugged down the entire thing.

"Police." She gasped, before grabbing another bottle.

"Police?" Nudge asked.

"What shenanigans were the two love puppies getting up to?" Total asked playfully.

"But Fang didn't kill any of those people." Angel said. "Why are they arresting him?"

The entire Flock stared at Angel. Max must've been thinking about the Neck Breaker. She told Talon and Fang to think about it as little as possible, so Angel wouldn't hear much about it. Game's up now.

"There's something I haven't told you guys." Max started. "The reason we kept randomly packing up and moving all over the place was because of this…killer."

Insert surprised gasps here.

"You see, you all thought everything was ok now, and I wanted you all to be happy." Max explained. "Well, now the police think Fang is some neck-breaking psycho…"

"What?" Iggy said. Kaede's eyes got really wide, and she began to stare at Iggy.

"Their…necks were broken?" Iggy asked Max. Kaede stared at Iggy intensely.

"Yea." Max answered. "The killer is called the Neck-Breaker."

Kaede was now muttering under her breath. Talon struggled to hear her. "No, no, Iggy don't, don't..." Iggy turned to Kaede, and looked at her apologetically. Kaede's face look panicked.

"No! Iggy, please, don't, please…" she begged.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Max asked, annoyed. "Iggy, spit it out."

"I'm sorry Kaede." Iggy said. "You promised me it wouldn't happen again. You said it wouldn't."

"It didn't!" Kaede insisted. "I swear it didn't Iggy! We have nothing to do with this!" Kaede was tearing now. "You have to believe me!"

"What did Kaede promise you?" Talon asked. "And what does she mean by…we?"

Kaede was shaking, and she kept begging Iggy to say silent. Iggy was indecisive. Max looked like she would murder them both.

"Kaede…" Iggy began. As he started, Kaede backed away from him, betrayed. "Kaede…she has her own Shrieker…"

"TRAITOR!" Kaede screamed. "YOU PROMISED! WE TRUSTED YOU!"

Kaede then lunged at Iggy.

* * *

_A/N: The game's up for Kaede. What will Max say? What will Talon say? Will Kaede beat the crap out of anyone? Review, amd keep reading everyone!_


	9. The Unforgivable

_A/N: here's a long chapter for you all. Max and Talon are harsh here, but everyone's pretty angry. _

_I asked for human names for Talon and KAede at teh end of LOst School. I had a completely different plan for this fic then, and now Im not sure if I will use them. That's a let down, since you all came up with awesome ideas. _

_Perhaps you all can help name Kaede's evil side? _

_Review to your heart's content...as long as that includes reviewing._

**Disclaimer: I've run out of clever disclaimers. JP owns The Flock. I own Kaede, Talon, and Anti-Kaede (not her name, but Im just calling her that till she gets one)**

Chapter 9

The Unforgivable

"Kaede…Kaede has her own Shrieker." Iggy said. I blinked. Kaede has her own Shrieker? What the flock was that meant to mean?

Kaede seemed to transform right in front of my eyes. Her pretty face distorted, and she barred her teeth. She had fangs too. Did she always have fangs?

"YOU TRAITOR!" Kaede screeched. My head began to throb. I knew from experience that Kaede or Siren screaming meant pain. "YOU PROMISED! WE TRUSTED YOU!"

We. What did she mean by we? Kaede jumped toward Iggy before I had a chance to think about it.

Kaede, who seemed to open up only to Iggy before, was now trying to rip him open. Talon and I leapt into action. We both grabbed Kaede's arms, and held her away from Iggy. She kept thrashing against us, like she was some rabid animal or something.

"Kaede? What's up with you?" I said, holding her.

I was angry. Kaede just tried to attack Iggy. I didn't even know Kaede could be this wild, or this violent. It was like this was a new Kaede, and different Kaede.

"I should never have listened to her!" Kaede yelled, still struggling in Talon and mine's grip. "She told me you would never betray her! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU WITH THE OTHERS!"

When she said "killed", Talon gasped and let go of Kaede. Understandable. His sister just went rabid, and now she was trying to kill Iggy. I'd let go in surprise too. Of course, when this all was happening, all I could think was how stupid Talon was. Why? Because, without Talon's super-strength, I could not hold Kaede.

Kaede leapt out of my hands, and vaulted herself on top of Iggy. She pinned him to the ground, and scratched him. Four long gashes, on Iggy's face. Nudge screamed, and Gaz cowered behind her, clutching Total.

Angel, however, was calm. "Sleep." Angel ordered, and Kaede passed out. Mind control saves the day.

We all exhaled in relief, and Iggy felt his face. Suddenly, Kaede was awake again, but not Uber-Rabid-Viloent Kaede. This time, Kaede began to cry on Iggy's shoulder.

I hauled Kaede off Iggy, and held her against the wall. And all hell broke lose.

"What was all that?" I demanded. "You just frickin' tried to kill Iggy! See those marks on his face? You did those!" Kaede was just sobbing, and I was too enraged to just let her cry her way out of this.

"Are you listening to me? You just tried to hurt on of the Flock!" I yelled. "I don't know what the heck was wrong with you, but whatever is wrong, FIX IT."

I let go of her, and she crumpled on to the ground. The girl was a wreck. I still had questions. Angel put her to sleep. How did she wake up again?

"I only put one of them to sleep." Angel said.

"One of them?" Nudge asked.

"There are two people in Kaede's head." Angel said. "I put the mean one to sleep."

I walked over to Angel, and crouched down next to her. I looked at Angel at her own level.

"How long has there been two people inside Kaede's head sweetie?" I asked her.

"Ever since we met her." Angel said. "But the mean Kaede didn't say much then. Now she talks all the time. And she makes Kaede do things."

"I should've known." Talon said accusingly to Kaede. "I always thought you were different then Siren, like how I was different from Shred. I always thought we were more than just copies." Talon looked at his sister with disgust. "But that's all you are. A copy."

"Kaede isn't like Siren." Iggy said, coming to Kaede's defense.

"She's got a second personality!" Talon yelled. "She's exactly like Siren. It's only a matter of time until she becomes a self-obsessed freak, just like her original."

Kaede was silent, hugging her knees against the wall. She looked lost. Talon just shook his head, and then turned his attention back at Iggy.

"And how long have you known about this Blind Boy?" Talon asked accusingly.

"Actually," I said cutting in, "I was wondering that myself." I put my hands on my hips, and Iggy had that indecisive look on his face again.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything." Iggy said, giving in. "And Kaede promised she wouldn't let anything happen again."

"Let anything happen again?" I asked.

"How many has Kaede killed?" Talon demanded.

"I didn't mean to!" Kaede said, finally speaking. "They wanted to hurt me. They were hurting Iggy! She said she'd help me. After she killed them, I tried to heal them again, but it didn't work…." Kaede trailed off.

"Iggy," I ordered, "explain all of this from the beginning."

Everyone sat in silence, listening to what Ig had to say, and processing the information. It explained a lot. Iggy and Kaede had gotten closer, because Iggy was keeping her secret. It also explained why Kaede stayed away from Talon, to keep her secret safe.

In a sudden recollection, the words of a news report echoed in my head…_found with their necks snapped in the back of a gas station…locals have dubbed this killer the "Neck-Breaker"…_

"You're the Neck Breaker?" I asked Kaede. Kaede opened her eyes, and looked at me, pleadingly. I felt myself get angry again.

"You've killed ten people Kaede! I could understand those first four, but the other six?"

"We didn't kill those six! I swear, we didn't!" Kaede cried.

I brushed my hair out of my face in frustration. "The news said they were random killings! You had no motive to kill anyone else! I thought we were being chased…but the killer was travelling with us the entire time!"

I narrowed my eyes at Kaede. I was so paranoid, I made the Flock fly for three days straight. The whole time, the killer, the Neck Breaker, was in the Flock.

Fang. The humans think he did this. He didn't. Kaede did. My rage began to build up. The humans had evidence on Fang, supposedly. Who would be most likely to frame someone? The real criminal, that's who.

I was fuming now. "You gave them the evidence. You set up Fang, a fellow flock member!'

"What? No, I didn't—I swear!" Kaede said. "You have to believe me!"

"I'd forgive those four killings." I continued to say. "I'd forgive the next six, if it was truly out of your control. But you framed Fang. You went over a line Kaede. You obviously don't understand what Fang means to this Flock, what he means to me! You've done the unforgivable."

Kaede stood up, and was in my face at once.

"But we didn't." Kaede said with clenched fists. "She would never let someone else take credit."

_She's awake again. _Angel's voice said in my head. _Kaede won't let her out. But it's hard. _

_Don't worry sweetie. _I replied to Angel. _Kaede won't ever be a danger to any of us anymore._

"Kaede." I said. "I am the leader of this Flock, and I have to look out for everyone. You are now a danger. Scratch that, an enemy." I looked Kaede in the eyes. "You will stay away from us for now on. Just pack your things and go."

Everyone was silent again. They were trying to see if I was serious. I hadn't been this serious in a long time. Fang was at the mercy of the police, the FBI even, the Flock couldn't really think I would let that go easily.

"But…" Kaede said quietly. "Where will I go? I'd…I'd be all alone…" She looked pleadingly at Talon. "Please…don't let me be alone...with her."

Talon said nothing. Kaede went to Iggy next, but Gaz and Nudge stood in her way.

"If you need somewhere to go," I said. "Turn yourself into the police."

* * *

Iggy sat by the window during his watch. He could tell by the Flock's breathing patterns that they were all fast asleep. Iggy listened, and heard familiar wings come to the window.

"Iggy!" Kaede whispered happily. She quickly kissed and embraced Iggy, and got up on the window sill next to him. Right before she left a few hours before, Iggy secretly told Kaede to meet up again during his watch. They had things to talk about.

"Kaede…" Iggy started. Iggy gathered his thoughts, but Kaede spoke before he had the chance.

"I can't be alone." She whimpered. "I completely alone. Talon has completely disowned me. My brother, who was my only friend in School 4, thinks I'm a freak now!" Kaede laced her fingers in Iggy's. "I need someone. I need you. Come with me."

Iggy realized how serious this situation was. Kaede was asking him to leave the Flock, his family. But she was alone. Except for…her. Iggy couldn't leave the Flock…but he couldn't let go of Kaede either. _What if_, Iggy thought, _What if I'm in—?_

"Iggy?" Kaede asked, and Iggy snapped back to attention.

"Oh, yea, well, Kaede…" Iggy took his hand from hers. "I can't leave. The others need me here. I need them. I need you too, but they're my family, I can't just leave them…and about the whole Neck Breaker thing..."

"You don't believe me do you?" Kaede said. "You think I am the Neck Breaker. You think I did all of those horrible things don't you?"

Iggy didn't say anything. That was what he wanted to talk about. He wanted Kaede to answer him truthfully.

"Well…did you?" Iggy asked.

"I thought that you out of anyone would believe me!" Kaede whispered furiously. "Talon didn't, but I thought you would! I thought you…we…good bye Iggy."

Kaede stood up on the sill, and prepared to fly away. Iggy jumped up, and grabbed her arm, to keep her from leaving. Kaede suddenly gained strength, and sharply pushed him, back into the hotel room. Iggy fell on the floor, and Kaede staring at him. This wasn't Kaede at all.

"We trusted you." Anti-Kaede said. And then she flew into the night, leaving the Flock behind. Iggy thought about crying out, telling her to stay, but he remembered the sleeping Flock. He solemnly went back to his post, and listened, just in case he heard those familiar wings again.

_A/N: Igy chose Family over Love. Good choice? How's Kaede gonna hold up on her own? How has Fang been doing? WHy have I been asking these questions? Well, I want you all to keep reading, and reviewing, so if that happen more I won't ask all those rhetorical questions. unless you liek them._

_A/N: Told you Max and Talon were harsh. _


	10. My Name

_

* * *

_

A/N: Pretty long. I just want to say, anyone else seen the manga pictures of The Flock on the Fly On blog? I'm not a manga person at all, but I thought they were cool.

_Cept for Fang and Nudge. No way is Nudge that..developed. and Fang's hair bothers me. Other than that, I loved those pictures. Max looks amazing._

_Btw, to clarify, when Kaede is talking to the mirror, she talking to her second personality. Anti-kaede needs a name, suggest at will. _

_Last chapter, I said that Iggy saw something. Of course, the child is blind, so I had to edit that. Thanks Deliah's Garnet for pointing that out!_

**Disclaimer: If I were the dictator of the world, I would take full ownership of the Flock. Unfortunatly, I am not such a dictator, and JP still owns teh Flock. Sigh. Well, Siren, Kaede, Talon, and Anti-Kaede (she needs a name!) are mine, so there.**

Chapter 10

My Name

Kaede wandered for hours, flying over the tall skyscrapers and buildings, alone. She finally landed on a roof somewhere. Hey eyes were sore from crying. The building was pretty tall, so the altitude made it sorta cold. Kaede swooped into an open window.

Luckily, the apartment was empty. Kaede knew at the back of her mind that the person who lived there could come back at any moment. But Kaede's exile had clouded her judgment. Her brother had shunned her. The boy who she cared about most thought she was a murderer. The only person Kaede had now was herself…literally.

Kaede went into the bathroom of the apartment, and stared into the mirror. She saw a girl who looked like she hadn't slept in days, or eaten a good meal either. Kaede's reflection began to speak to her.

"We don't need them." Her reflection said. "In fact, they need us. _They'll_ beg for us to return, and you know what we'll do? _We'll_ turn them down, and leave them to on go with their sorry lives."

"But I want to go back." Kaede whispered. "I miss them."

"We will be stronger alone." Kaede's reflection replied.

"Where did everything go wrong?" Kaede wondered aloud.

"Nothing went wrong. Except for killing those four humans, nothing went wrong at all." Her reflection replied. Kaede stared at the mirror. Her reflection stared defiantly back,

"You're right." Kaede agreed. "Nothing went wrong. But how did this happen?"

"The Neck Breaker." Kaede's mirror image said. "Nice name. Too bad it's already taken."

"Who cares?" Kaede said, exasperated. "Everyone thinks _you_ are the Neck Breaker anyways. Why wouldn't anyone believe us?"

"Because everything pointed to us." Her reflection said.

"If that were true, why did the humans take Fang?" Kaede asked.

"Because those dolts thought everything pointed to Fang. He was set up."

"By the Neck Breaker."

"Yes."

"But, we were set up too." Kaede said with a realization. "The Neck Breaker set us up for setting up Fang!"

"But the Flock wouldn't ever believe that." Kaede's reflection said. "Not even Talon or Iggy. What so special about the blind boy anyway? He doesn't love you. He'd have believed us."

"Yea," was Kaede's soft response. She heard a key turning in the door, and she swiftly and silently went to the window, and glided into the night.

* * *

The next afternoon, the guilt of chasing a flock member away didn't set in for me. The girl framed my boyfriend, the love of my life, my best friend! And she killed ten people.

I mean, I wasn't trying to be mean or anything…I had to do it. She was dangerous. Even if I let Kaede stay for some unimaginable reason, I would never trust her with the kids again.

Maybe the guilt has set in. I couldn't help but feel sad of Iggy every time I looked at him. He was so depressed. Kaede must've meant a lot to Iggy. Talon was a completely different story.

"Can Kaede ever come back?" Nudge asked me quietly.

"No sweetie" I said a bit solemnly. "She's done so many bad things. Right now, I need to focus on getting Fang out of jail."

"Why don't you miss Kaede?" Angel asked Talon. "You don't even miss her a little."

"That wasn't my sister." Talon said stoically. "My sister wouldn't do those things. In fact, the only sisters I have are Max, Nudge, and you Angel."

So Talon has completely renounced Kaede. If Kaede ever came back, it wouldn't be a happy reunion between those two.

My thoughts drifted to Fang. It hasn't been that long since I've seen him, but it feels like we've been torn apart forever.

* * *

When Fang arrived, according to the officers, "downtown" (Fang was taken east. Wouldn't that be righttown?), he was put into one of those small, windowless rooms with the two way mirror. Fang already had a plan. It involved being as difficult as possible.

A business-y detective came in with a folder. A large one. He casually flashed his FBI badge. He opened the folder, and laid out some photos on the table. Fang glanced at them. They were photos of the bodies. Fang remained expressionless.

"I'm sure you've seen these images before, but I think seeing them again will jog your memory." The detective said, sliding the photos closer to Fang.

Fang looked at them all over for a long time. Compared to what has happened to the Flock in the past, this looked like nothing. Still, these people were dead and the Flock was not. Fang showed no emotion.

"Shall I read the statement you made in the police car for you?" the detective asked.

The detective looked at it for a long time before saying, "It says: 'I didn't kill anybody'. Not only is that the _shortest _statement I have ever heard in my 18 years on the job, but it's complete bull."

"I don't talk much," was Fang's monotone response. The detective looked irritated.

"Don't you _care _that you've just been arrested? Don't you have anything to _say?_ Or maybe there is nothing to say, because you know what you did, and you aren't even bothering to deny it."

"I didn't kill anyone." Fang said, without emotion.

"You'll have to tell me more than that." The detective said impatiently.

"I don't talk much." Fang repeated. The detective exhaled sharply, and began to rub his temples. Fang would've smiled if he wasn't keeping his composure. This guy had a short fuse. Fang was so going to provoke him, and set off that bomb his short fuse was leading to.

* * *

Later that night, there was a tap on the window. I knew it was Kaede. Before the others could react, I ran over there, and opened the window, but I blocked Kaede's path.

"Kaede, leave." I ordered. The others were behind me, quiet. I could hear Talon sniffing, and then he just grunted and left the room.

"I'm, not here to come back." Kaede said. "You told me to go to the police. But I don't know where they are…"

Kaede wanted to go to the police? Well this was unexpected.

"Really?" I asked, astonished. "Well, I'll take you there quickly. I'm pretty certain I know where it is."

I began to climb out the window, and Iggy nearly leapt ahead of me.

"Kaede, don't go yet!" Iggy said, grabbing Kaede's arm.

"Let go of me!" Kaede yelled. Iggy just let go, and he slowly backed away. I'm pretty certain there were tears in those blind eyes.

Kaede and I flew for a while, and I wracked my brain for where the police department was. Kaede just flew by me silently.

"Can we walk?" Kaede asked.

I was exhausted from staying up all night worrying about Fang, so I happily complied. We were walking on the street, when Kaede suddenly shrieked. I turned to see her running.

"Kaede, where are you—Come back!" I yelled to her.

I sprinted right after her. I followed her through the network of alley ways. After about five minutes of running, I chased Kaede to a dead end. I didn't know how far I ran, but I was even more exhausted then before.

"What the heck Kaede?" I asked, panting in between each word. "Why the running?"

"I wanted us to be alone." Kaede said.

She sounded different, and a bit familiar. She turned to face me. She was smiling, but not the sort of smile Kaede had. Suddenly, Kaede rushed me, and held me against the brick wall. I didn't anticipate this at all.

"Kaede…what…what are you…"

"My name isn't Kaede." Kaede said to me, smiling cruely. My blood went cold when I realized who it was.

"My name," she said, her fingers turning into talons, "is Siren.

_A/N: gahhh cliff hanger! Review please, even if all you want to say is "omg i hate you and your cliffies." Of course, i would prefer a review with a bit more than that, but beggers can't be choosers. That said, i am not begging._


	11. Lies

_A/N: This is really long. REVIEW! ...please? _

**Disclaimer: I totally own these fights scenes. And all the characters involved. Except for max. Don't own her...I wish.**

Chapter 11

Lies

Talon sat on the hotel room bed, eating peanut butter and listening to music. Talon discovered peanut butter a few hours ago. He discovered ipods yesterday. These little buds go into his ears, and noise comes out of them.

On this little rectangle, Talon could choose songs. Talon didn't know any of them, nor could he read. Somehow, he got to the artist Linkin Park, and was listening to all of their songs. They were his favorite so far. Peanut butter was his favorite food so far. The food and music distracted him from thinking about his sister.

Did he miss Kaede? Of course he did. Talon had been missing Kaede for weeks. She had completely shut him out. And then Talon finds out that Kaede has been killing people.

So Talon was sitting, eating, and listening. Max had left moments ago. Seeing Kaede again was…

No, Talon would not think about it. Talon listened to the lyrics of the song. He had no idea what it was called, but it sounded good. Of course, even the song brought his thoughts back to Kaede.

"_I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
__You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway  
__And all the lies have got you floating up above us all  
__But what goes up has got to fall"_

That was exactly what happened. Kaede's lies came back to bite her. And now she was going to the police with Max. Never to see Talon again. Ever.

Talon suddenly got up, took out the ear buds, and threw his peanut butter to the side. Talon had to say good bye at least. He could find the two, it shouldn't be too hard. Talon wordlessly, opened the window, and took off.

* * *

"Siren." I breathed, staring into Siren's insane yellow eyes.

I was scared. This girl was psycho. And she tricked us all. Siren was not dressed in those scanty rags like in School 4. She was dressed like Kaede. Exactly like Kaede. With horror I realized how Siren must've gotten them. _She must've taken them from her. Siren must've attacked Kaede and stolen them…_

Siren threw me to the ground. I scrambled up, but due to exhaustion and confusion, I wasn't fast enough. She pushed me down with her boot. Then, realizing that she was wearing boots, Siren took them off, revealing her sharp foot-talons.

I got up and lunged at Siren. Siren grabbed my wrists, holding me back. I kicked her legs out form under her, making Siren lose her footing. Siren stumbled, but used the opportunity to head butt my stomach. I gasped and fell to the ground.

Still sprawled on the ground, Siren turned me over, and pinned my arms down with her clawed feet. I began to feel sharp pangs of pain in my wings. Oh my god. She was ripping out my feathers. It was like having your hair ripped out, only much, much worse. I could hear the rips as she tore them from my wings. I writhed in pain, flapping my wings to avoid her hands. My efforts were futile, and the pain never stopped.

**She's trying to keep you from flying away. **The Voice said. **Siren has much more in store for you. **

_Well now, isn't that just peachy keen, eh Voice? _I replied.

Siren had been laughing maniacally. I suddenly drew up my strength to get up. I threw Siren off my back, and tried to fly. No dice. I couldn't even get off the ground. On the ground were piles of feathers, scattered throughout the alley.

Siren screeched, and I held my head. The ringing in my head wouldn't stop. I was literally paralyzed by the pain. I looked up to see Siren looking down on me. Actually, this wasn't Siren. Shrieker had come to pay me a visit.

"Filthy, ugly girl." Shrieker said. "We've killed so many for this moment. Siren was only playing before. When we're done, no one will love you."

What? Oh right, they hate me because Fang didn't get all googily eyed over them. They have rejection issues.

"If you're the Neck breaker…and still after Fang," I yelled, trying to hear myself over the ringing. "Why did you get him sent to jail?"

"Silly, stupid winged girl." Shrieker cooed. "The Neck Breaker will strike again. He can't kill anyone if he's locked up, hm?"

Shrieker grabbed me by my shirt, nails digging into my skin, and threw me against the wall. The painful ringing was still there, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I opened them when I felt something on my neck. Shrieker had put a boot on, and she was resting it on my neck.

"I remember watching Kaede do this to someone." Shrieker said. "It made so many delightful noises." Shrieker smiled before raising her foot. Oh God, she was going t stomp on my neck.

This was it. The death of Maximum Ride. Oh god, this is too soon…too soon…. All I wanted to do is fly away, but my wings…all the feathers were ripped out. I shut my eyes, and waited for that last fatal blow. I tried to remember a happier time. I found a memory quickly. We just got out of School 4, and were staying in a hotel, and…

"NO!"

I opened my eyes again, and saw someone knock over Shrieker. I blinked. Two Shriekers? No, one Shrieker…and one Kaede! Kaede wasn't hurt after all! Siren must've stolen the clothes from wear we bought them. This meant Siren as stalking us since Kansas…

"Kaede." Shrieker said, venom dripping from her voice. "You're like a little sister to us. We don't want anything regretful to happen."

"I am not Kaede." Anti-Kaede said. "And we won't regret this."

Anti-Kaede jumped on Shrieker, and began clawing at her. Shrieker, well, shrieked. More ringing in my ears. Everything began to go dark. I looked at one of my wings. It looked so raw, and it was bleeding all over the place. I was passing out from blood loss. _Oh how wonderful, _were my last thoughts before I blacked.

**

* * *

**

She framed us.

Anti-Kaede screamed inside Kaede's mind. **She. Will. Die!**

Anti-kaede and Shrieker were rolling in the alley, clawing at each other's shirts. Shrieker threw Anti-Kaede off, and shot into the air. Anti-Kaede used a running start to leap into the sky, and chased after Shrieker.

They were both screaming. There were no words. It was just unintellible yelling. More screams echoed throughout the area, form the humans who were unfortunate to hear this battle.

They circled each other in the sky, never breaking eye contact. Suddenly, they both charged at each other. They wrestled in the air, falling because they no longer were flapping their wings. The two broke apart and gained altitude again.

After repeating this cycle a few times, Kaede knew she had to think up something else.

_Let me take over. _Kaede thought. _I have an idea._

**You can't take over. **Anti-Kaede replied. **You don't know anything about fighting. We'll get hurt.**

_Shrieker and Siren are stronger than we are. _Kaede persisted. _Eventually, they will get the upper hand. We need help._

Anti-Kaede slammed into Shrieker in mid-air, yanking Shrieker's hair and kicking her in the shins. Shrieker was clawing Anti-Kaede's arms, drawing blood with every scratch.

**You have two minutes. **Anti-Kaede said. Kaede felt herself gain control. She broke away from Shrieker, and dived. Shrieker chased right on after.

Kaede looked frantically for Max. For this to work, Kaede had to be within earshot of Max. Kaede weaved in and out to evade Shrieker.

Kaede spied Max lying helplessly on the ground. Knowing she didn't have much time, Kaede opened her mouth and began to sing.

* * *

My eyes shot open. I had this strange feeling of being rejuvenated, repaired. I could also hear some far off singing. I couldn't make out any of the words. My wounds were cooling. More importantly, the searing pain in my wings was going away.

I heard a rustling noise. I looked at the piles of feathers, and they rustled again. Suddenly, they all shot right back into my wings. It was like being pricked with hundreds of tiny needles at once. Of course, any pain went away instantly.

I got up unsteadily, but quickly found my balance. I felt…new. As good as new. Better than new. I was so exhausted before, but now I felt completely…

I heard a painful screech. Kaede and Shrieker were still fighting. Kaede needed my help. But I could do anything with the noise.

**I'll help you. **The Voice said. **You'll temporarily lose your hearing. This can help and hinder you Maximum, be careful.**

And then all noise just ceased. Great. Wonderful. The Voice could control my senses. Who did it think it was anyway? I mean, the Voice just spoke to me like taking away all of my hearing was like a gift from god.

"_This can help or hinder you". NO FRICKIN' DUH! I can't hear anything smart one! Sure I can't hear the screeching, but the problem is that I CAN'T HEAR THE SCREECHING! How will I find Kaede?_

**You have four other senses available to you Maximum. Think, Iggy deals with no sight…**

I sighed and lifted off. Of course, two girls wrestling in the clouds weren't that hard to miss. I pumped my wings, and joined them up there. My super-speed kicked in, and I frickin' plowed in Shrieker. I must've knocked the breath out of her, because Shrieker exhaled sharply.

I punched her in the face, causing Shrieker to fall. Shrieker snapped her wings open, and opened her mouth. I guess she was screaming. I couldn't hear it, so Kaede and I both tackled her in mid-air.

I began to lose track of which was which, and punched one of them. She fell back, unconscious. The other launched at me. Uh oh, I just knocked Kaede out. Crap. Shrieker was trying to claw my face. I couldn't get her off and fly at the same time, so I stopped flapping. We fell a bit before Shrieker let go.

Shrieker charged me with a new ferocity. I could hear my clothes tearing under her claws. Wait I could hear? Crap. Slowly, Shrieker's voice filled my head with pain.

But suddenly it was shut off. Someone else tackled Shrieker away from me. Not Kaede. Talon. Talon punched her really hard, and KO'ed Shrieker. Shrieker fell into the Hudson.

Kaede was crumpled on the roof of a building, trying to get up, and failing. Talon landed near her, and held her head. I landed too, and looked at Kaede's state. It was my fault.

"Kaede, are you ok? Please talk to me Kaede." Talon asked his eyes full of worry.

"I'm ok, I'm just a bit dazed." Kaede replied, smiling at Talon. Talon smiled back.

"We should get back to the Flock." I said. "This…changes everything."

I turned to Kaede, unable to say how guilty I felt. Oh well. I tried anyway.

"God Kaede…I should've believed you, I'm so…so sorry." I said. "It wasn't you at all. It was Siren. She killed those people, not you."

Talon helped Kaede up. "It's ok." Kaede said. "I wouldn't have believed me either."

_A/N: Keep on reviewing! Readers who review are the best! _

_**(About Insangel: Insangel taking a bit to update. I wrote a chapter, and I decided I didn' like it, so I rewrote it again. And I just came up with a better idea, so back to teh drawing board. **_

_**For those who are wondering, there will be character death in Insangel. But it happens towards the end. No mroe details.** )_


	12. Flight Risk

_A/N: REVIEW!! plz? tad bit of language. well, not by my standards, but i warn you all the same._

**Disclaimer: There's a pattern going on here. Seen it yet? For those fo you who haven't, the Flock are not mine, but Kaede, Siren, and Talon are. See it now?**

Chapter 12

Flight Risk

We flew all the way back to the hotel, Talon carrying his sister. Kaede was really hurt. And it was my fault.

Everything was. I drove Kaede away, and there wasn't even any real proof that Kaede did anything bad. I acted on impulse, because I wanted some one to pay for what happened to Fang. I wasn't thinking clearly. And now Kaede is very hurt.

**You did what you thought was right. **The Voice said. **You wanted to protect the Flock. **

_Yea, but I was completely wrong. Kaede wasn't responsible for any deaths._

**You forget those four in Kansas.**

_Evil Kaede killed them. _

Our little group finally reached the hotel. I tapped the window, still hovering by the window. Angel's adorable little face pushed the curtain away, and quickly opened the window.

"Max is back! And so's Talon and Kaede!" Angel said gleefully as we stepped through the window.

"Hey…everyone." Kaede said weakly.

"OMG, Kaede is hurt!" Nudge exclaimed. "Does she need anything? I'll get her some water, and some band aids; in fact, I'll get the entire first aid kit. I've always wanted to use it! I've never been allowed to before, but I think I'm old enough. Max, can I please, please apply first aid! I think I could be a real good nurse, but I never get any practice…"

"Nudge enough!" I said. "Sorry sweetie, but we don't have one. Kaede is the healer, remember?"

Nudge just nodded, not that disappointed. This meant that Kaede would sing, which obviously excited Nudge more than first aid. Angel, Nudge, Gaz, and Total were surrounding Kaede, seeing if she was ok, Iggy hung back.

"But, why aren't you at the police?" Total asked. "Weren't you on your way to get Fang out?"

"How did Siren get out of School 4?" Angel asked, obviously reading someone's mind. Everyone got really quiet.

"That isn't possible." Nudge said. "That password was, like, really tough to remember. There was no way out of School 4."

"Well sweetie, obviously that isn't true." I said solemnly. "Siren has been stalking us for a while. She is the Neck Breaker. Siren even dressed like Kaede to make it look like _Kaede _was the Neck Breaker. I assume that Siren is also the FBI's witness, who sold out Fang."

"So Kaede didn't do anything?" Iggy asked.

"Yea…she was telling the truth." I said quietly.

The entire Flock was wracked with guilt. I'd guess that Iggy, Talon, and I were the guiltiest.

But we couldn't sit around feeling sorry for ourselves. Live life without looking back. Yea, awesome motto, isn't it? Well, I think it is.

**What about Fang?** the voice asked.

_It's on my agenda. _I replied.

"Kay guys, you all can have a reunion and stuff with Kaede, but I'm going to get Fang. Somehow." I said.

"I'll come." Iggy said. Kaede's face fell, but she didn't say anything. Good god, they were so obviously into each other. Fang and I weren't that obvious.

**Oh please, everyone saw it coming from a mile away. **The voice said.

_Well thank you Mr. Know-it-all-ominous-Voice for your insight._

* * *

"I'd like to visit my boyfriend Nick Ride." I said to the receptionist. She was a boring looking woman, who just casually looked up from her computer.

"There is no "Nick Ride" who works here." She said. "You and your…" the woman did a head nod gesture thing towards Iggy, "shouldn't be asking silly requests at the police department."

I wasn't having any of that. "Excuse me…" I read the woman's name tag. "Georgia, but Nick doesn't work here. He was dragged off by the police yesterday. I'd like to visit him, maybe even take him home."

"Let me see for a second." Georgia said lazily. She did something on her computer before her eyes bulged. "I'm afraid you can't visit Nick. He's a high risk criminal being interrogated. It's been hours too, so you can wait over there…"

"Actually, I will not wait." I said. "Nick did not do anything wrong. I'm his alibi. Where is your manage—uh I mean superiors? I want to talk with them. We want to talk with them. We will talk with them. I suggest you run off any fetch them, because I'll be waiting right here! And I feel a lot like suing for denying Nick his rights. Does he have a lawyer? I bet not, and I bet you didn't even have an arrest warrant! You'll be sorry when I'm done with you…"

I was yelling, but I stopped when Georgia ran off. Success.

* * *

The detective was back again. Fang didn't know how long he had been in that room. He hadn't eaten, or drank anything. Fang hadn't even peed since he got there, or slept. Fang just stared at wall, his will unbreakable.

"Get out." The detective said. "You alibi arrived, and bitched her way to the Chief of Department. You're free to go."

Only one person Fang knew had the gall to kick and scream to get her way. Fang sauntered out of the interrogation room, and saw his savior standing there, with a lot of pissed off police people looking at her. His alibi had indeed arrived.

* * *

"NICK!" I squealed, careful to use his human name. I ran to hug him, a display of public affection that surprised him.

I was acting giddy. Keyword: Acting. I was playing the role of the prisoner's annoying girlfriend. That's how you get all the way to the Chief of Department. The whole squealing and giddy hugging was all part of the act. Iggy was the concerned brother, who was also a prodigy with a Ph.D. in criminal science. And they all bought it.

We walked out of the station, not saying anything or flying for a few blocks. Then I became normal Max again.

"Don't get used to the squealing and giggliness." I said blankly. "Only way to get them off our cases."

"They don't want Fang to leave the city though." Iggy said. "They even tried to do the whole bail thing."

"Cause I'm such a flight risk." Fang said. We all laughed. Fang? Flight risk? They had no idea.

**You have to leave New York though. **The voice said.

_Why?_

**School 4's been recently opened. **The Voice said. **Someone hacked in from the New York compound. Saving the world hasn't come yet, but it would help is the Screechers don't eat everyone.**

I was standing there on the side walk, jaw dropped. _YOU DECIDE TO TELL ME THIS NOW?_

**Just go Maximum!**

"Oh god." I said out loud.

"What is it?" Iggy asked.

"The police are going to be baffled when Fang disappears." I said. "Because we need to go back to Kansas."

"Why?" Fang asked.

"Well," I started. "Thousands of bat things are now loose. Reason enough?"

"I think the police will understand." Iggy said. We all headed into an alley, and lefted off, hurrying to the hotel to get the others moving.

* * *

Siren awoke, washed up on the shores of Long Island. And she was mad. Max had gotten away. Everything was going perfectly. Now all of her hard work had come to nothing.

**Not exactly. **Shrieker said smugly. Oh yes. Siren got up and spread her bat wings. She had a family reunion to attend.

_A/N: Reviews are love. _


	13. Losing It

_A/N: filler chapter, oh well. Pretty short, but I had to update. Reviewers, you are all amazing, and I love to hear from you!_

**Disclaimer: I own Max's internal rant with the voice, as I do Screechers, Talon, and kaede. I do not own any of the Flock, the Voice, or Max herself.**

Chapter 13

Losing It

"So the Voice says the Screechers are free," Talon said. "And you want to go to them? As in, like, fly straight into their clutches? Am I the only one who finds this…" Talon stopped, at loss for words.

Everyone was packing their things. Kaede was up again, recovered from her injuries. It helped to be able to sing yourself better.

"I don't want to go back." Kaede said quietly. She hugged herself and said, "I never want to go near that place."

"We won't." Talon said confidently. "There is no way Kaede and I…"

"We have to." I said. "And who died and made you leader?"

Talon made a face at me, and stormed off. I wasn't that happy with him either. I am the leader. Not him. Usually I get this sort of thing from Fang. I didn't need Talon getting like that too.

I picked up some of Angel's clothes, and began to fold them. I felt…not panicked, but stressed.

Thousands of bat-things were on the loose! Thousands of Erasers and flyboys never bothered me. Because they would never hurt the _general public_! The whole Eraser Flyboy set up was to secretly catch _us_.

All the Screechers wanted was to _eat people_! And who would save the human race from becoming bat food? ME of course, and my merry band of mutants. My merry band of mutants who were only kids!

So now my merry band of mutant _children_ have to go save the human race's _sorry helpless butts_ from being eaten by _thousands upon thousands_ of _human-eating bat beasts_, and _no one_ will even say thank you, and we'll get _nothing_ for our troubles.

Doesn't that just sound exciting?

Fang came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me. No way did this lighten my mood.

"Calm down Max." Fang said. I could practically hear his smirk.

"I. Am. Calm." I replied.

"Is that why you keep folding and refolding the same shirt over and over?" Fang asked.

I finally paid attention to what my hands were doing. I had been absentmindedly folding and refolding one of Angel's shirts. I sighed. I've dealt with worse before. Why am I losing it now?

**Because you're smart enough to know that fighting the Screechers won't solve the problem. **The Voice said. **The Flock has always relied on straight fights to get out of things. The numbers are just not on your side this time. You need to think of something else.**

_This is a test isn't it? Like everything, this is a another test! _I replied angrily.

**It is a test. A completely unplanned test, but a test all the same. You have the ability to succeed Maximum, you only need to figure out how.**

_I hate you. And I mean it. You and your tests. I hate them all._

**Maximum, I'm leaving for a while. I'll be in a safe place, waiting. Once everyone is back in track, I'll return and we'll focus on saving the world.**

_WHAT? So you dump this test on me and then you LEAVE? I get it. You're afraid you'll get caught up in this mess, so you're hiding in some bomb shelter, and wait for a bunch of kids to save you. And aren't I saving the world already? I have half a mind to go into a bomb shelter myself and LET the human race be eaten…_

"MAX! Are you still in there?" Fang said. At some point, he turned me around. He had his hands on my shoulders, and his opaque eyes were staring into my own.

"Oh…sorry…Voice…stupid little f—"

Fang put a finger to my lips before I cursed. Oh yea, children in the room.

"I don't know what the Voice said to make you so angry, but you have to calm down." Fang said slowly. "Kids need you to be calm. Can you do that? For me?"

I exhaled slowly, and returned to folding clothes. I would not lose it in front of the kids.

After that, The Flock was ready in a matter of minutes. As much as I would've opted to fly out the window, we had to check out of the hotel. Which meant doing things the mundane way. The Flock of course avoided the elevator. Kaede and Talon didn't have claustrophobia like the rest of us, but they used the stairs anyway.

After walking a few blocks, we were able to get into the sky without being seen. Ah, flying again without being chased. Of course, we were flying towards danger, so I couldn't enjoy it much. Then Fang flew beside me and took my hand. I enjoyed it much more then.

_A/N: So max has to find a way to take down the Screechers w/o the voice and w/o a full on fight. How is this accomplished?_

_RSVP (Review sil' vous plait)_


	14. Vanished

_A/N: Im suffering from lack of inspiration. I have a vague idea of the direction this story is going, so I'll be updating a tad slower. I've also began to develop a new sotry idea, which will be no be published or anything until this fic or Insangel is done._

_NOt much action. So so sorry. Sorry for barely updating too. I am shameful to you loyal reviewers..._

_But still review. By no means stop._

**Disclaimer: You have claimed that I own MR. I diss your claim. JP has claim to this. HOwever, JP does not claim talon or Kaede. I claim them. I diss your claim that JP claims something I can rightfully claim. So there.**

Chapter 14

Vanished

"Where have they all gone?" I wondered.

We had reached School 4 in four days. Four days of minimal stops and constant flying. Four days of listening to Nudge and Angel nag about stopping to eat. Four. Fricking. Days. And the Screechers aren't even there. They. Have. All. VANISHED!

The big doors were wide open, not to mention one of the trap doors had been ripped open from the inside. They were all gone, but there have been absolutely no deaths or anything in the area. Where were they?

Kaede and Talon emerged from the depths of School 4. I sent them in to look around, to make sure they were all gone. The looks on their faces told me that every single Screecher had left.

"Nothing?" I asked them, but it was useless. "Fang, go on the laptop and look through the news to see if anything—"

"Already on it." Fang said. He had already begun to surf the web.

"Iggy, can you hear anything?" I asked. "These things are loud, so you might hear them if they are far away. I know it's a long shot…"

"If everyone is completely quiet I might." He said.

Angel and Nudge were currently bickering over something useless, and making some noise doing it too. Gazzy was acting like some sort of sport's announcer.

"That isn't fair! I'm older! I should be Supreme Queen of the Galaxy of Glitter, Pink, and Sugar!" Nudge cried.

"What will Angel say to that?" Gaz said, making his voice sound like a booming sports announcer.

"There is only one queen here." I said. "And that's me. This Flock is a Maxocracy, and I need you all to be quiet for now. Can you do that for me?"

"OK Max." Angel said. "But only if I get to be Supreme Queen of the Galaxy of…"

"Fine, whatever, just do not make any noise." I said.

"But what about me Max?" Nudge began to ask. "I want to be Supreme…"

"Sweetie, can't you two be co-queens?" I said. "What fun is ruling the Galaxy of Glitter, Pink, and Sugar if you do it by yourself?"

"I dunno…" Angel said.

"Well, how about you two think about it while you are staying quiet." I suggested. The two finally were quiet. Iggy inclined his head to listen.

_Come on Super-Hearing-Blind-Bird-Pyro-Chef-Boy! Use those magical ears of yours to show us the way!_

"I think I got something." Iggy said. _(Success!) _He waited, and then pointed southeast. "That way." Iggy said. "I hear them in that direction."

"Everyone, U and A!" I yelled, and snapped out my wings. I was the only one to do so. Everyone else just groaned.

"We've been flying mostly non-stop for days." Talon said. "Everyone is a bit tired."

"Can we get at least one full night of sleep?" Kaede asked.

I looked at my flock. Everyone had little circles forming under their eyes. Bambi eyes normally made them all look adorable. Now they just looked sad, depressed, and that made me sad.

"Fine, we'll rest up around here for a night." I said, giving in. Bambi Eyes combined with lack of sleep was more effective than normal Bambi eyes.

The Flock looked relieved, and began setting up. Iggy was already gathering what he needed to cook up something for us. I strode over to Fang, who was still researching on his laptop.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Nobody's died." said Fang. Wonderful news.

"Well, the Voice has kept its promise of not helping me at all." I said. "I'm not sure whether to rejoice or…well, actually I want to just rejoice."

"You and me both." Fang said. "What shall I tell the blog readers?"

"Something along the lines of 'A swarm of Bat-Things has gone missing, and their owners would appreciate any information about the whereabouts said Bat-Things.' That should do it."

"We could." Fang said, and he began typing. I have no idea what he was saying, nor did I have a desire to. All I wanted was…to sleep.

"Fang, can you take first watch?" I asked.

"Sure." Fang said.

The others had already begun to fall asleep. Angel and Nudge were right by each other. Iggy was holding Kaede's hand; while Talon was curled up on Kaede's other side. Gaz was on the other side of Iggy, curled up in the same fashion. My eyelids drooped, and I lay down on the ground. I heard Fang come on over to me, and brushed some hair away form my face.

"Sleep Max." He said softly. I drifted off shortly after.

**

* * *

**

Yo,

**Ever been dragged on a long trip? One with two nagging little sisters who need to use the bathroom every other hour? If you have, you know what the past four days has been like for me.**

**Now we finally get some down time. Max is completely exhausted. But we covered a lot of ground in record time, so kudos to us!**

**Where were we going? Not gonna say, but I will say this: If you see, no, hear anything strange, hide.**

**On a lighter note, we have a vague idea about where we are going. Emphasis on vague. Gotta thank Iggy for that. **

God.Save.the.Mutant.Bird.Kids: You should give a general direction of where you're headed. For all you know, you might come my way ;).

**OK, we're going south. Doesn't help much since you don't know where we are. Sorry, but we wouldn't accept your help anyway. It would endanger you.**

Wingman12784: Hear anything strange? What sort of noise are we talking about?

**If it's loud and it hurts, run.**

JPMustPAY!: Is this going to be in a book? Will there be global warming? Please say no.

**I have no idea about the global warming stuff. The story hasn't really ended yet, so I can't tell you.**

**Well, my watch is nearly over, so I better get to watching before Max discovers I'm not. Watching that is.**

**Fly on, **

**Fang.**

_REVIEW SIL'VOUS PLAIT!_


End file.
